The Cardinal Reagan Rules
by SecretTwiHeart
Summary: The Reagan family has their own set of rules. Some would say old fashion, but Frank Reagan has raised four responsible adults. Some times they need reminders. Jamie has found himself breaking the cardinal family rules and must suffer the consequences. Disclaimer: I only own the mistakes. The story line is an adaptation of "Emma Rose" by Fozrulz. Warning: parental spanking of adult.
1. Chapter 1

The line of scantily clad women and eager-looking men outside Trixie's ran nearly down the block. It stood next door near a sports bar, Tony's where a crowd lingered following the Yankees' game and Revenge, a dive club where loud, screaming music that was an acquired taste for many poured into the streets.

Detective Reagan and his partner, Detective Curatola weaved in and out of the crowds. "Is that Friars?" Jackie pointed out at a familiar face.

They knew Greg Friars from the 54th precinct. "Friars, trading in your blues for some sharp duds there, GQ." Danny harassed the police officer.

"And aren't you and Curatola slumming it down here, Reagan?" Officer Friars wore an earpiece and definitely didn't come to the clubs for a night of dancing.

"We're actually looking into a case. Do you recognize this girl?" Jackie held a picture of the missing girl who was a material witness on their latest case.

Studying it, Officer Friars recognized the young, blonde. "Yea, that's Proche. She waits tables at Trixie's."

"Can you tell us anything about her?" Jackie scribbled down notes as Danny took in the scene towards Trixie's.

"Well I don't know much except that, but you should ask your brother. He's pretty close with the girls down at Trixie's." It took Danny a minute to return to the conversation.

"Jamie?" His baby brother didn't venture out to nightclubs often, and when he did, Trixie's would not be his scene. But then again, maybe his baby brother wasn't the saint everyone thought he to be. Maybe Jamie had a untapped wild side.

"Yea, he works for me doing security detail. Didn't you know?" The confused face slowly turned to an underlying anger that answered the question.

Danny stormed off without giving a verbal reply leaving Jackie and Officer Friars standing. After muttering a thanks and an apology, Jackie chased down her partner. "What's up, Reagan?"

"My kid brother has got some explaining to do?" Flashing their badges, they bypassed the line and made their way into the club.

Jackie, confused at what the big deal of Jamie moonlighting with a security gig, followed just as her partner would do if the roles were reversed. Laser lights, music and smoke machines made this the perfect scene for the twenty somethings to dance the night away. And Jackie would love to ask the two young girls at the bar for their IDs as they looked to be about the same age as Danny's niece, Nicky. Danny continued to scan the club looking for his little brother. It didn't take him too long to find the dusty blond head of the youngest Reagan.

As Danny made a beeline for Jamie, Jackie decided to stay back. It looked like more of a family matter to her.

A strong hand landed solidly on Jamie's shoulder. His body gave an involuntary jolt as he turned around. A chilling shudder coursed through his body at the look at his oldest brother staring daggers at him. "Danny?"

Just as if he was ten years old again, Jamie felt his upper arm being grasped as he struggled to keep in time with Danny, who dragged them towards the corner of the club away from the stage. "You have ten seconds to explain what the hell you're doing here."

Mouth cotton dry, Jamie failed to form a coherent sentence. Every nerve ending in his body rattled as Danny's grip on his upper arm rotated him ninety degrees and Jamie felt a searing pain ignite in his backside. Utterly shocked, his brain slowly pieced the last twenty seconds.

First ten. Jamie fumbled with an explanation. Next ten. Danny had manhandled him to turn towards him and landed three swats to his backside.

Both sets of cheeks burned. One from the pain inflicted by Danny. The other from the embarrassment of being swatted like a small child.

Quickly he scanned the room in fear of someone watching. The only pair of eyes watching the two belonged to Danny's partner, Jackie. Anger coursed through his body and exploded from his mouth, "What hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted though no one could hear him over the music.

"You've got five minutes to tell whoever you need to tell that you've got to leave and then meet me at the door." Danny's words seethed.

Jamie stood flabbergasted. Who was his big brother telling him what to do? He couldn't just leave. He was working. "Danny, I can't. I'm working." He tried to explain.

"Either you tell them whatever you need to tell them, or I'm hauling your ass out of here and I don't care who see me do it." The anger rolled off the oldest Reagan.

Jamie didn't want to test Danny's threat. With a short nod, Jamie headed towards the back entrance where he knew Celeste would be. The pretty club owner stood with a few other fancy dressed people. With one look at Jamie, she excused herself and made her way to him.

Everyone at Trixie's loved having Jamie work their security detail. Though he looked like a virgin schoolboy, he held his own and had a great eye for preventing trouble. "What's going on, J?" Her smooth voice easily sang in the more secluded part of the club.

"All's good out there." He indicated the club. "I...I...Something's come up with my family and I'm going to have to bail." Trying to keep his voice level, Jamie watched Celeste's eye stare back at him. She had a talent to be a detective of her own source. "Sorry to do this to you. I'll tell Greg you need another guy inside."

Though she trusted Jamie with more than she'd given most her previous security, she knew he wasn't being straight with her. "You sure?" She pressed.

"Yea. My big brother tracked me down. Sorry again." He knew he didn't want to explain, nor did he have the time to explain. His five minutes were quickly ticking away.

Celeste nodded and reached a hand out. Her manicured fingers rested warmly on Jamie's arm. "You need anything and you let me know."

"Will do. And I'll be sure to tell Greg you want Bohdi and not Winters." That got a smile out of her.

As Jamie headed towards the back room of the club, Danny stalked towards the front entrance where Jackie met up with him. "Care to explain?" His partner leaned in close to be heard over the music.

Danny shook his head. Some times his Harvard brother just didn't use his head. And this was a direct disobedience to their father's rules. "Pops told Jamie that moonlighting was off limits." Danny explained despite his original resistance.

Jackie still didn't quite get it. Many cops moonlighted to earn a few extra bucks. Trixie's probably wouldn't be the place she'd want her little brother working, but it seemed like a decent sleaze ball club. "Alright, so you caught him. What ya going to do?"

"Lite 'em up." Danny state matter-of-factly.

Jackie laughed for a minute but came up short at the look on Danny's face. So her earlier thoughts of whether Danny had spanked his little brother were true. She knew the Reagan family was close and extremely traditional, but this was a whole new level.

"By 'lite him up', do you mean…" She couldn't' finish the thought aloud. Jamie had arrived looking like a sullen puppy with an angry edge to him.

Shouting above the music, "I've got to talk to Greg before I can go." Danny nodded in response and followed his baby brother out the door.

As they returned to where they originally found Officer Friars, multitudes of people greeted Jamie. Danny didn't missed it. "How long you've been working here?"

"About two months now." Jamie spoke without turning to face his brother, missing the flash of anger.

While Jamie continued to arrange his early exit, Jackie waited for instructions from Danny. The case long forgotten. "I need to take care of this real quick. Then we'll pick up where we left off." Jackie just nodded. She was along for the ride at this point.

Jamie finished and shook hands with Greg, who gave Danny a few curious glances. "Alright. Fine. Thanks a lot Danny." Jamie spat as they stalked away from the club.

But he quickly felt his arm in the clutches of Danny's hand again. "Get off me." He shouted as they rounded the corner of the building. Only a few clubgoers dotted the darkened street.

A jerk of his arm quieted Jamie. "You're going to go home and I'll be there as soon as I finish my tour."

"You don't have to come tuck me in. I'm a big kid now if you didn't notice." The Reagan anger didn't skip any generations as the two stared the opposite down.

"Home. Now." Danny spat fighting the urge to lay a few more swats on his kid brother's backside for his back chat.

Instead of fighting and causing a bigger scene, Jamie turned on his heels and headed for his car. The anger radiated from his cheeks as he slammed the car door.

"You good?" Jackie asked from her post a few yards back.

Danny had almost forgotten her. "Yea. I'm good. Let's go."

Returning to the club and their original plan for being there, they refocused on their task at hand. Finding out information that could lead them to Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

As 1 AM drew closer, they found a good enough spot to wrap up for the evening. The two detectives sat across from each other in a silent squad room of the 54th precinct. Danny ran his hands over his tired eyes and released a deep breath. His eye ached from studying traffic camera footage and his mind ached from constantly having to redirect his brain to the case and away from his kid brother's idiocy.

As the two headed out of the squad room, Jackie finally busted out the question. "You really going to go over to Jamie, your 26 year old brother's apartment and give him a…" For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"It's called a spanking, Jack." Danny shook his head in mock humor at his partner. "And yes. He knows it coming." Jackie couldn't believe it.

"But Danny, he's 26. He's too old for...for that!"

Danny paused and turned towards his partner of five years who knew much about the Reagan family. Slightly surprised by her lack of knowledge of the traditional ways of the upbringing in the Reagan household, he just smiled. "Never too old. And I'm just warming him up before Pops gets a hold of him tomorrow."

Her mouth popped open. "What! The Commissioner?" But if she thought about it, it really wasn't that far of a stretch to get her brain to go there. Commissioner Frank Reagan was the epitome of old school family values. The Reagan family remained the only family who Jackie knew still had weekly dinners that were all but mandatory. And there was something about the way Danny spoke in awe of his father.

Her mind was boggled to say the least. "Wow."

"Good night, Jack." Danny said as they went their separate ways. In his car, he started towards Jamie's apartment while his fingers dialed a familiar number. It took a few rings, but finally he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey babe, sorry to wake you this way." His wife Linda murmured something back as she woke. "I just wanted you to know that I need to make a stop at Jamie's for a bit before I head home. Didn't want you worrying if you woke up and I wasn't there yet."

Slowly, Linda replied. "Why are you going to Jamie's at 2 o'clock in the morning? Is he ok?"

He smiled. His Linda loved Jamie just like her own little brother. They had a special bond that went beyond in-laws. "Yea, he's alright. I'll explain in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Love you Danny." Her voice was fading.

"Love you more." Danny smiled and waited to see if he'd hear the response.

Without fail, Linda managed, "Love you most" before hanging up.

Danny found an empty spot near Jamie's apartment building. Looking up the building, he easily found his little brother's swanky loft apartment with its lights still ablaze. Good, he thought.

Making his way up in the elevator, he couldn't help but think how stupid Jamie was being. He would help his little brother see the errors of his way and as he told Jackie earlier, this would just be a little warm up before the big guns of dad got a hold of him tomorrow. Plus he was going to address his kid brother's attitude towards him tonight.

Knocking softly on the door, he waited. No answer. Awake, Jamie could easily hear the knock. He tried again with a little more force. Attempting not to wake the neighbors. Again, no answer. Two sharp, loud knocks echoed off the modern designed hallways. "Jamie." His firm voice carried easily just as loud.

Much to the oldest Reagan's relief, his little brother ripped open the door. "What!" He shouted.

Danny didn't wait for an invitation, but pushed the younger out of the way. "Don't scare me like that." His voice spoke with authority but revealed a hint of truth.

"Sorry." Jamie muttered and shut the door. In reality, most of is neighbors were workaholics who were probably still at the office or still at the clubs blowing off steam from the week. The apartment building stayed pretty empty over the weekends. A fact Jamie appreciated in this moment.

Danny had come in and removed his suit coat. Never a good sign. "Sit." He commanded as he pointed to the couch. Jamie, who had changed into his pajama bottoms and a NYPD t-shirt, begrudgingly obeyed.

"Ok kid, what's going on?" Danny asked as he joined Jamie on the couch.

"What?" Jamie played dumb.

"You know what I mean. Why did you disobey Dad?"

A little heat rose from Jamie's cheeks, "Jeez, Danny. I don't have to answer to Dad or anyone else. I'm 26."

"Oh really? I'd like to stand there while you tell Dad that. Jamie, I'm almost 40 and I obey Dad out of sheer respect if nothing else."

Sighing, he decided to let his guard down a bit. "It's just been so tough." His voice cracked under the scrutiny of Danny.

A wave of concern flood Danny, "What's tough, buddy."

Jamie waved his arm to indicate his apartment. "This!" He shouted. "Finances! Since Sydney moved to London, I'm having a hard time keeping up the rent and my student loan payments. It started out as just covering for someone when Greg needed a man, but then the money helped. I thought I could just work a couple extra jobs for Greg and I could get some money towards my student loans."

Instantly the anger was replaced with empathy. Danny understood all about the financial struggles of being a police officers. And he never had the deal with Harvard student loans. But he also knew the truth. "You could have come to us. We would have helped. Me. Dad. Grandpa."

"You just don't get it Danny!" Jamie returned to shouting, mostly out of frustration. "I'm 26! I need to be on my own. I'm not a little boy that runs to his big brother or his daddy because he's in trouble."

An urge to strangle Jamie fought it's way through Danny's mind. "Jamie, that's what family is for. We're here to help. It's not a sign of weakness."

"No one else in the family ever did, just me, the baby. It's embarrassing." Jamie huffed, a couple of tears escaped revealing his level of frustration. Jamie swiped at them causing more irritation. He didn't want to cry in front of his big brother.

"Oh really, Mr. Know-it-all." Danny challenged. "Did you know that Linda and me borrowed money when we first got married and Linda lost her job? Dad not only gave us the money, but busted my ass for taking so long to do it. He was downright livid when he found out I tried selling my plasma." He chuckled at the memory. A buddy in the police department had mentioned selling plasma for a few extra bucks each month, so Danny thought he'd try. Except unlike his wife with the nursing background, Danny took one look at the blood coming from the little hose in his arm and passed out into the great darkness.

Jamie looked at his big brother in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Danny grabbing his brother in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

The only thing Jamie could say when he straightened was, "Oh".

"Jamie, you need to tell Dad and see if he can help come up with a solution. Maybe Erin can look at the lease and find an early out. Maybe Dad can cover a couple of those student loan payments to free you up a bit. Something. There's got to be a solution."

Jamie was relieved; he wasn't alone in this. It had worried him for so long. Even when the extra cash earned from the security job helped, the guilt of doing something he knew his dad wouldn't approve of weighed him down just the same. "He's gonna bust my ass." said Jamie morosely.

The empathy returned. "Yep, he is. You know that if you lie, disobey, or are disrespectful, no matter what your age, he'll bust you."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down at his hands while the familiar churn in his stomach he'd get every time he had to face his father's disappointment and wrath. "Do I have to?"

The baby blue eyes looked up from under his thick eyelashes towards his big brother. Danny shook his head and put a hand on his knee. "Yup."

Feeling his fate seal, Jamie whispered, "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

A comfortable silence feel between the two of them, but Danny broke it. "Now let's talk about your disrespect tonight."

Jamie knew it was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. "Danny, I just...in the moment…" He tried to figure out a way to get out of his impending doom.

"No kid, you have no excuse." Danny adjusted himself on the couch and began unbuttoning the sleeve of his shirt.

"Danny, please don't bust me. I promise I won't do it again."

"Nope, I'm going to make damn sure you watch that attitude of yours. It's going to get you in some hot water one day and you might not just end up with a sore ass, but a bullet in your head." Danny said reaching across the couch for Jamie's wrist. He pulled him easily over his lap.

"Danny, please." Jamie begged.

"No Jamie, I'm going to do this and then we aren't going to mention it again." With that Danny's apt hands pulled down the younger Reagan's pants and underwear revealing a white backside. It wouldn't be that way for long.

Danny's hand landed with a loud, echoing pop. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "You have got to control your tongue." SMACK. SMACK.

Jamie grunted as the swats landed. "But you don't!" He shouted between yelps.

Danny couldn't help himself as he smiled. "But you are better than me." He responded with a few heavier swats. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

By the tenth smack, Jamie's yelps turned to cries. By the twelfth, he begged Danny to stop. When Danny reached twenty, Jamie's tears left stains on the couch cushions. As Danny began the final swats, he aimed lower to where the thighs met the buttock. The last six left Jamie howling in pain and wrecked with sobs.

"Please Danny." Jamie hiccuped. "I'm sorry. I won't give you attitude. No more. No more. I promise."

Danny quickly pulled Jamie's boxers back over the crimson rear. Though it looked red, the color would fade and only be a light hue of pink by the morning. Though sitting in mass the next day would be quite uncomfortable. Danny empathized with his baby brother remembering the many mornings he sat on the hard pew after getting his rump roasted.

Foregoing the lounge pants, Danny curled Jamie in his lap just like he used to when he was a little boy. Soothing his now calming brother, "I love you kid. I know it's hard being an adult and dealing with things like finances and I know that's where all this grumpy attitude of late has been coming from, but it just got to be too much tonight."

Jamie nodded amazed at how well his brother knew him. For the past two months, after Sydney left him, which had been a difficult adjustment too, he'd felt his attitude plummet. He knew it was all the stress of money and guilt from deceiving his dad, but he didn't know what to do about it. The fact that Danny knew eased some of the stress. And though he'd never admit it, he knew after a spanking, he'd feel better, too.

"You fix it, ok? Because if you can't, I'll do this again in a heartbeat and you know it." Jamie's tears continued to fall, but he nodded in earnest.

"Thanks Danny." He mumbled into his brother's shirt. Another thing he'd never admit aloud was how much he relaxed when he was held. Sydney used to hold him, but that was different. This felt comforting and normal. He missed this from his childhood when Joe would comfort him.

The tears from his thoughts of Joe increased and he found his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Danny felt the revival of sorrow. Easing Jamie back to look into his little brother's eyes, he gently questions. "What's wrong?"

Jamie slowly took in a breath, "Just had a thought about Joe." He hiccuped.

Danny pulled Jamie in tighter and slowly rocked him. "I know bud. I miss him, too. Especially in moments like this, so he could be the one to bust your tail." Danny mused into Jamie's hair.

Jamie smiled despite the tears. "Joe never busted me. It was always you or Erin."

Pushing Jamie back again to look his kid brother in the eyes, "The way you've been snapping at everyone lately, pretty sure even Saint Joe would have given you a walloping."

Jamie couldn't help but agree. "I really have been a jerk lately haven't I?"

Danny smiled. "Actually, it'd been kind of nice to be the sweet Reagan son for a change."

Jamie smile reached his eyes and Danny knew he'd be ok. "Alright, let's get you into bed. We've got mass in the morning."

"I think I'll play hookie." Jamie groaned.

"Good luck with that. You know you better be on death's door to miss mass. Gramps would be here himself to drag you out and down the aisle way." Danny followed Jamie towards his bed on the opposite side of the loft apartment.

As Jamie crawled into bed, Danny indeed tucked in his little brother. Feeling slightly silly, Jamie enjoyed the extra attention, but as Danny turned to leave, Jamie spoke. "Danny, I'm really sorry."

"Remember, it's done as of now. You're forgiven." The oldest Reagan returned to Jamie's bedside and placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

For the first time in almost six weeks, Jamie fell asleep without tossing and turning, which in this case was an extra special blessing.

The morning came far too quickly, as Danny heard Linda sneak quietly out of bed to get ready for church. Trying to squeeze every bit of sleep he could, Danny rolled over and fell back asleep. "Danny, wake up." Linda's soft voice brought him out of the darkness of sleep.

With one eye open, he peered at the clock on the nightstand. An extra thirty minutes helped, but it definitely did not feel like enough. But Linda's kisses helped rouse him even more. She playfully woke him and he came back quicker.

Already dressed for church, she stood in front of the mirror putting on her favorite crystal dropped earrings he had gotten her for their 15th wedding anniversary. She saw him sit up in the reflection of the mirror, "So do I ask now or will you tell me later about your visit with Jamie at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

Even though she was dead to the world when he called her, she had the memory like a safe. "Oh I had a run in with the kid at a nightclub Jack and I were working for an investigation. He popped an attitude, so I popped him good on the backside."

Danny pushed himself out of the bed. He definitely wasn't the most tired he'd ever felt, but it was a close comparison. "Jamie? At a nightclub?" Linda couldn't picture it.

"Oh that's the other thing. He was working a security job on the side. Been doing it for two months." He popped his head out of the bathroom hoping for a good facial reaction from his wife.

And he got one. "Oh my! Does Frank know?" Danny just shook his head as he headed for the shower.

"Just wait until he does. Poor poor Jamie." She mused to herself as she gave another once over in the mirror before checking on her two boys of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

The 10:30 AM Mass at Saint Mark's cathedral drew a respectable crowd, but it seemed to be common knowledge that the eighth row from the from the left side was reserved for the New York City Police Commissioner and the Reagan family.

Linda shepherd her two into the pew towards the middle where Nicky and Erin already sat. Grandpa Henry and Frank always sat on each of the end caps as centurion guards. Noticing her husband check his watch for the third time since they sat, she quickly realized what or rather who was missing. She, too, glanced to look at her watch. Jamie had less than five minutes to arrive before the service would begin.

There weren't many laws in the Reagan world outside of the context of do not lie, disrespect or disobey, but being late to Mass ranked right up to using the Lord's name in vain. Even her perpetually late husband had learned to be "on time" to Mass, which in her father-in-law's mind meant butt in pew by 10:15.

Jamie looked at the dashboard again. He had twenty minutes before he would be absolutely, unforgivably late. He drummed his fingers on the dash as he waited for the light to change. Waking up this morning hadn't been as difficult as previous mornings, but it had taken him longer to get ready. His mind constantly trying to word and reword his discussion with his dad. Plus every time he thought about just avoiding telling his dad, his backside seem to simmer from Danny's doing.

After finding a place to park, he dashed towards the door of Saint Mark's church. Not a sole stood in the usually crowded atrium. Crap. He thought to himself. He heard the organ begin in the cathedral. From the corner of his eye, he saw the processional coming from the side room where they gather before the service. He had one hymn to skirt in before it was too late. As quietly as possible, though it seemed every eye bore into him, Jamie headed for his family's pew.

His father stepped out into the aisle to allow him to pass and Nicky took a step to the side allowing him room between her and her grandfather though Jamie would have loved to make it further down the row. As his father stepped back into place, the processional began and the congregation sang the opening hymn. With the music in the background, Frank Reagan leaned extremely close to his youngest son's ear. "Car trouble?" Jamie barely shook his head keeping his eyes forward. "Overslept?" Another negative response. The deep sigh sent a shiver coursing through Jamie's body. He waited for a thump.

As children, the expectation for behavior at Mass was almost military like. The reverence and revere for church was a strong tradition in the Reagan family. If one or more of the children were found to not be meeting the expectations, then a thump would be given. It always amazed Jamie how long his father's reach could go. He could easily reach over two or three of the siblings to get to the offender in questions. And if he couldn't reach them, Grandpa could thump even better than dad. Though one thump was usually enough to deter any misconduct, a second thump meant your butt would be whooped when you returned home.

But Frank Reagan didn't thump his youngest. Just gave him a slight squeeze on the shoulder in greeting. Down the row, he felt eyes staring at him. Two sets of eyes to be exact. Danny wore a look of mixed relief and annoyance. Grandpa Henry looked as if he wished his arm would extend down the pew, so he could thump his grandson.

Mass went by without any other hiccups and the family filed out of the pew towards the exit and the warm September air. "Jamison, was that you I saw just ahead of my altar boys this morning? Miss it that much, do you?" Father Vatli greeted Jamie with a firm handshake.

Jamie could feel the presence of his father and grandfather behind him. "I'm sorry, Father. It was a bit of a rough morning." He genuinely apologized for his tardiness.

The older priest gently laid a hand on Jamie's arm and spoke warmly, "Well I do hope it only approves from here" as he turned his attention to the rest of the family.

Unfortunately, Jamie could predict it indeed would not. As the bright sun greeted him, he squinted slightly as his eyes adjusted. "Just thought you'd piss the old man off right out the gate, did ya?" Danny voice came from behind him.

"Shut up, please. I just couldn't seem to get my bearings this morning." Jamie had finally slept longer than a three hour stretch and his body just didn't seem to know how to process that.

Suddenly a rush of pain came from his upper arm. He looked towards the street thinking he'd been shot. Danny chuckled beside him as Grandpa Henry rounded on his youngest grandson, "That was the most disrespectful thing I've seen, Jamison Andrew! You nearly interrupted the procession!"

Jamie rubbed the spot where he'd finally been thumped. Not expecting it hurt twice as much. Quickly he uttered a sincere apology. Surprisingly, his dad laughed behind him. "It is by far not the most disrespectful thing you've seen, Pop." He lovingly draped his arm across Jamie's shoulders.

Linda and Danny watched as the boys talked animatedly to a group of their peers. "What's the plan?" Linda asked.

Danny followed his wife's gaze past their own two sons to where Jamie strolled down the sidewalk with his dad. "Jamie's supposed to go to the house and tell to dad. That's all I got."

"You're going to go, too, aren't you? You know make sure he tells him and comfort him afterwards." Only a handful of times has Linda been present for one of Jamie's whoopings, two being ones she dealt out herself, but she knew Jamie always needed a level of comforting that he accepted like he did from Danny. He had taken in that role once Joe had died and it was something both valued very much.

Danny thought about it. Very rarely did he get a free afternoon from work to spend time with his boys. A battle raged between fatherly duties and brotherly duties. Jamie had brought this pain on his own by being disobeying a directive from dad. "I don't know." He kissed Linda on the forehead loving her more and more each moment she knew him better than he did. "I'm going to go and speak with him. I'll let you know."

Catching up to his dad and brother, he overheard Jamie telling his dad he'd be at the house in a short bit. Dad and Grandpa took their leave and headed towards the parked vehicle. "You going to talk to him?" Danny asked Jamie as the two oldest Reagans were now out of hearing.

Jamie huffed, "Don't think I've got a choice. If I don't, you will."

Danny closed his eyes. An edge of that same attitude that had reared its ugly head two months ago lingered. Getting into Jamie's personal space, "Damn right I will. You remember that. Do I need to come and supervise that little chat or can I trust you to do it, so I can spend the day with my sons?"

Not liking his brother's invasion, Jamie stepped back. "I'll tell him. Sheesh. Lay off."

If only Danny could haul his little brother back inside the church and lit him up in the cloak closet where so many of his own whoopings had occurred as a boy. But before he could say anything, Erin appeared with Nicky. Quickly assessing the tension, Erin butted in. "Everything, ok?"

Only response. Silence.

"Nicky, go wait in the car. I'll be right there." Nicky eagerly walked away from the tension between her two uncles. Jamie showing up late to Mass was astonishing to her. Her curious side stirred wondering what in the world could be happening.

Erin waited to make sure her daughter made it a safe distance before trying again. "What is going on?"

A long pause. She released a heavy sigh. "Anything I can do?"

Danny looked at her and back at Jamie. Staring straight at Jamie, he spoke. "Might want to avoid the house. Our baby brother is going to get a spanking from the old man today."

Two mouths dropped open. Jamie out of shock that Danny would just declare that to his sister. Erin out of shock that Jamie had gotten himself in trouble.

"Jamie, what'd you do?"

"Nothing." He spat.

Though Erin knew Jamie was embarrassed, she continued to press. "Seriously, Jamie. What's wrong?"

Her voice was compassionate, but her word choice set him on edge. "Nothing is wrong."

Danny scoffed. "Alright little brother, you keep telling yourself that. But just know that if you don't tell dad before dinner, I will be telling him at dinner. Got it?" He didn't wait for an answer before turning on his heels and heading towards Linda.

"Jamie?" Erin said softly as he watched Danny's retreated back.

"Just don't come to house until dinner, ok?" His voice wavered slightly and broke his big sister's heart.

She pulled him in a hug. He momentarily stiffened before melting into it. "I'll love you for always." She said into his hair. He just nodded in response.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was quiet when Jamie came through the door. Memories filled his brain of his childhood. He almost expected to hear his mom's voice coming from the kitchen or the stomping of Joe storming down the stairs; his lead feet caused the house to shake as he sprinted from upstairs. Sadness waged the familiar war within his heart.

"Hello son." Frank spoke looking up from a report he'd been staring at since returning home.

Jamie entered the living room as a sudden rush of fear flooded him. He did not want to tell his dad he had disobeyed him. His mouth went dry while his stomach churned. If he wasn't so sure of reality, he'd feel like he was fifteen again after he broke into an abandoned building with some buddies. The responding officer let the boys leave once he recognized Jamie, but promised Jamie 24 hours to tell his father before he informed the then Detective Reagan.

"Pops is making roast beef sandwiches for lunch. Want one?" Frank studied his youngest. His lateness to Mass today was abnormal, but he also knew Jamie had been not quite himself of late. He'd been trying to give his baby boy space to deal with it without pressing him, but apparently Jamie was needing some prodding.

Jamie shook his head. "Not hungry."

One thing Frank had taken notice of beside his son' faltering attitude and increased stand off-ness was a slight thinning around his face and even waist line. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

A quick nod of the head would satisfied his father, but Jamie also knew that'd be a lie. He decided against adding any more hot coals to his head. "No." He was going to add more but came up short.

"A sandwich for you then." There was no arguing. His father pushed up from his chair and once again draped his arm over his son's shoulders leading him into the kitchen. "Pop, Jamie needs one of your famous roast beef on rye."

Grandpa Henry smiled from the his make-shift sandwich shop taking over the kitchen island. "Already had one going for ya, Jamie." The earlier distress from Mass easily forgotten.

Jamie just smiled as he pulled a chair from the small kitchen table. Henry made a curious glance towards Frank, who shrugged his shoulders. Neither Reagan men knew what was troubling the youngest.

A sandwich packed high with thick sliced roast beef landed in front of him, and Jamie's stomach, in rebellion, growled. Though his body might want the sandwich, his mind couldn't seem to swallow it down. Two bites in and he feared it might make a reappearance. Frank watched with the eye of a seasoned detective but stayed silent and focused on his own sandwich.

"Excuse me." Frank said once he finished his lunch. "I'm going to take care of a few things in the living room if either of you need me." He took his leave from the kitchen.

It was Grandpa Henry's turn to attempt to reach his grandson. "Jamison, what is wrong?"

Not accusing. Only compassion with a hint of worry. He took note of Jamie's knee start bouncing under the table.

"I need to talk to dad." Jamie swallowed the urge to bolt out the back door and rode the surge of determination that instantly struck him.

It wavered as his feet felt like weighted lead on the hall rug. He froze. His father waited expectantly yet silently.

Instantly Jamie set to pacing behind the sofa. Back and forth. He wore the carpet down a few centimeters as his father watched on.

But finally Frank knew Jamie needed to get out with whatever he had bottled up inside him. "Son, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," winced Jamie.

"So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Not really." Jamie said honestly. Frank smiled.

"You'll feel better."

"You're not going to like it." Jamie stated sadly.

Frank released a gentle sigh. He had already figured that one out. "I already don't like it."

"Dad, can I make a deal with you?"

Intrigued, Frank countered. "What kind of deal?"

"I tell you and you promise not to whoop me."

Shaking his head, he answered firmly. "No deal."

Jamie knew it was a long shot. His eyes fell to the carpet beneath his feet.

"Jamison...what...is...going...on?" Frank's patience waned.

"You're not going to like it." repeated Jamie.

Frank rolled his eyes, "Yes, I think we've established that. If you think you're getting a spanking, it must have something to do with disrespect, deceit or disobedience."

Frank noticed the slight shift at the mention of disobedience. "Ah, I see. You've done something you're not proud of and disobeyed."

Jamie really started to fidget at this point.

With a sigh, "Out with it Jamison."

Silence filled the space between the two men, but between his ears, Jamie's mind shouted and raged.

Frank's annoyance grew to dangerous levels. He knew how to motivate his boy. "You need an incentive to come clean son? Because I can give you one."

Jamie stiffened knowing the implied meaning. He knew that if his dad had to start swatting before the confession, his underwear would long forgotten during his whooping. His father's weight shifted in preparation to rise. Quickly, Jamie started. "Dad, I…."

Frank sat there patiently waiting as Jaime's confession began.

"I've been working some extra jobs." Jamie whispered.

Frank's eyebrows nearly met together. He stared in disbelief. "Jamison, I am assuming you are implying you took extra jobs moonlighting your services?" He asked incredulously.

Dread weighed him down like an anchor. He had no lifeline. Only honesty. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

"After I specifically forbade you from doing so?"

"Yes, sir."

Frank's feet hit the floor and Jamie backed away instinctively. "What in the name of all that is holy were you thinking?" His father's voice boomed around him.

"Well, Dad, I…" He stammered.

"Well nothing. You don't have the experience to be out on those jobs yet. You need to have the guidance of your partner. You know my reasons. I didn't forbid you just out of spite. I'm trying to protect you. I've already lost one son, I don't want to lose my son to something so trivial as a security side job." Frank raged.

"Dad, please, just listen." Jamie pleaded.

Frank's tirade was just warming up, but he pulled up short when he heard, "Pops, please listen." Something in Jamie's voice changed. More than fear. Desperation. He turned to see Jamie's broken face.

With a nod of his head, he gave Jamie permission to speak. "Dad, I'm having financial trouble. When Syd moved to London, my rent nearly swallowed me. Plus utilities and student loans. I didn't intend to do it. It just landed in my lap and the money helped."

Frank sighed heavily. "Why didn't you come to me, Jamie?

His eyes found the floor again.

"Jamison Henry, look at me son." His father said stepping forward and lifting Jamie's chin. "Jamie, you should have come to me. I would have helped."

Looking into his father's eyes became too much. "I was embarrassed." He mumbled.

Frank rolled his eyes, That damn Reagan pride causing trouble again. "Jamie, I'm your father. You shouldn't be embarrassed to ask for help every now and again. It's my job. Protect and provide."

"You don't get it!" yelled Jamie suddenly.

Frank was taken by surprised. His children did not raise their voices to him without dire consequences. "Jamison Henry, did you just yell at me?"

Though he knew it to be a deadly mistake, Jamie continued. "You don't understand. I'm not a little kid. I don't need to run to you or Danny every time I have a problem. I can fix it myself. I don't need you to baby me."

"You have to the count of three to fix that attitude and return your voice to a civil manner, or we are done. I do not care how old you are; you will not shout at me." Jamie took a deep breath and nodded. "Second, I know you aren't a little kid. Third, we are here to help you and it's not a sign of weakness to ask for help when you are in a bind."

The deep breath helped, but he still huffed with the small release of the bottled tension.

"You need help with that attitude son? Because I'm more than willing to help you get it under control." Stated Frank calmly.

"No sir." Jamie managed.

"Good, this is what will be happening. We will sit down and look at your expenses. If your salary won't cover it and you don't want my help, you are either going to finish out the lease or see if Erin can get you out of it and then you will move home until you get on your feet or find a roommate or find another solution."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaadddddd." whined Jamie indignantly.

"Not up for discussion, son." intoned Frank with a lace of a warning.

Frank made his way over to the couch. "Come here, son." He beckoned Jamie to him.

Jamie looked wary. "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't need to tell you why. I told you to do something and you need to obey." Frank said sternly.

Jamie remained rooted to his little spot of sanctuary. "Dad, I'm too old for you to whoop."

"Really?" asked Frank.

"Yes, sir." Jamie replied confidently.

"I don't think so. Come willing or come wailing. The choice is yours." Jamie hated hearing that old saying his father often sang. But he knew it to be 100% accurate and he resigned to his fate.

Dragging his feet, he finally reached his father's side. The bottom of Jamie's stomach dropped to his feet as his father's fingers headed towards the button of his slacks. The zipper never sounded so loud.

"Please." Jamie tried but didn't put up a physical fight as his pants fell to his ankles.

As unceremoniously as possible, Jamie found himself getting a face to face encounter with the couch cushions. He shifted his weight slightly and crossed his arms under his head. His dad wrapped an arm over his lower back and held him tightly and lined up his target.

With both in the correct position, the first swat landed with an UMPH. Painful swats rained down. After five, Frank paused for a moment, giving Jamie a moment to feel the raising heat. His hand rested on the boy's upper thigh.

"You do not raise your voice or shout at me. "

Jamie nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, dad."

Another set came crashing down. This time time ten swats brought tears and sad yelps. Another quick reprieve. "You do not disobey me. I tell you to do something or not do things, so I can protect you."

Before Jamie could apologize, six heavy landed low on his backside inducing tears and painful cries.

"I want you to return home safe every night and I cannot do that if you are disobeying me." Frank's hand rested again.

"Ow, ow, ow, Dad, please…" rasped Jamie.

Frank could tell from Jamie's hitching breath he was making an impact and knew the lecture portion had concluded. Time for his son to pay the piper. His heavy handed landed repeatedly without a break nearing twenty times.

Jamie cried and begged. The earlier blaze set by Danny did not help and Jamie's pain increased. He began kicking his legs attempting to escape the onslaught. Frank would not put up with the theatrics. He landed a set of smacks to Jamie's upper thighs. "Keep them still, young man."

Jamie hollered. This wouldn't go down as one of the worst spankings Jamie had ever received but in the moment it felt like the absolute worst.

Frank knew he need to move on and finish the spanking. He aimed just to the area south of his son's backside. The area he knew Jamie would feel sitting in his patrol car on Monday. Good, he thought, better to remind him of the consequences of ignoring a direct order.

Jamie cried and whimpered into his arms. The pain raging in his behind felt as if a thousand torches set it ablaze. "Please, dad. No more." He begged.

"We're almost done, son.." Frank's smooth voice broke through Jamie's sobs. "Go get the strap."

"Please dad, no." New tears arrived with a vengeance. "I'm sorry, dad. I won't ever disobey you again. I'll quit. I'll move in here." He'd do anything to avoid the old leather belt.

Frank allowed Jamie some time to state his pleas, but he was determined his son would know that obedience was imperative. No matter how old. But as Jamie pleaded that he would quit, Frank was quick to interrupt. "Correction. Whether I strap you or not, you are quitting that side job for good."

Jamie agreed, "I know dad." He spoke between sobs.

"Go get the strap, son. You're going to get three licks, but I certainly can add more."

That got Jamie moving. He scrambled off his father's lap, with slacks still around his ankles. Shuffling carefully around his father's and grandfather's chairs, he made his way to the fireplace where a lone, ornate box sat on a ledge to the left. Opening the fancy carved top, he saw three items. One was his mother's hairbrush. Old, wooden and stung like the dickens. A thick wooden ruler laid across the bottom. That was reserved only for Danny's boy as it didn't pack as mean of a wallop anymore. And the dreaded worn leather belt. Coiled like a snake ready to strike.

Jamie reached inside the box and pulled it out. It weighed a ton in his hand. In reality, it was just a dress belt his great grandfather had worn years earlier and passed down the generations.

"Jamie, please let's get this over." Frank's voice brought Jamie back to the present situation.

He slowly returned to his father who had re-positioned himself. Neither sitting nor standing, Frank readied himself at the arm of the couch. Placing one knee as an extension of the arm, Jamie draped himself over both his father's knee and the couch. Once again, the couch cushion in his face. Whimpering, he felt the cool air relieving some of the fire from his backside as his dad lowered his underwear to his mid thigh.

"Jamison Henry Reagan," Frank paused ensuring he had this full attention of his youngest charge. "If I find out that you are moonlighting ever again without speaking to me first, you rump will be tanned with only the strap. Is that understood?"

Jamie nodded furiously into the couch. "Verbal question requires a verbal response."

Another Reagan-isms. "Yes, sir." He squeaked out.

Frank steeled himself. He did not often strap Jamie as usually his hand or the hairbrush could make a big enough impact on the tenderhearted young one. Now his older two, especially Danny had been quite accustomed to meeting the strap. Danny's backside was nearly tanned leather the summer before his senior year in high school with the amount of stripes he'd gotten from the strap.

The deep red backside of Jamie that he stared at now quivered in anticipation. Frank knew he needed to get it over with for both their hearts. He raised the strap to shoulder height and brought it down with medium force. An angry red stripe crossed over both cheeks and stood out above the other damage his hand had done earlier. Jamie sobbed aloud. "Owwwwww!"

Adjusting his angle a bit lower, Frank raised the strap once again. He brought it down just millimeters below. Only a seasoned veteran could be so precise. Jamie's cries echoed the room.

The last stripe would be the most intense and both Reagan men prepared themselves. Frank placed a good deal of pressure to Jamie's lower back allowing his son's backside to stretch in front of him. Jamie cried uncontrollably knowing that the last stripe was going to land across his sit spot. Finally it came.

The screams and cries broke his heart. He had hurt his baby boy. But not without cause and he'd much rather hear the cries of a punished, but safe Jamie than suffer another loss in their family.

The pair stayed just as they were for a few moments. Frank listening to the quieting sobs of Jamie with a gentle hand rubbing circles just as he has always done following a spanking. Tears continued to flow from Jamie's eyes, but he knew from experience that the tears washed away his guilt. So he let them flow and allowed his father's hand to comfort him.

Soon the tears diminished and his breathing returned to normal. Frank knew it was safe to move. He reached down Jamie's legs to where his underwear had ended up in his thrashing. As gently as possible he returned them to their original position, but Jamie released a hiss of pain as the boxer briefs covered his battered backside.

Frank gave a sympathetic, "I know" while he slowly eased Jamie to a standing position. The 26 year old looked like the spitting image of when he was a young boy. Hair a wreck, red and puffy eyes, and an expression of beaten puppy. "You want help?" Frank indicated the slacks still tangled around the youngest Reagan's ankles.

Pride lost as Jamie nodded. He didn't want to bend down to get his slacks. All energy had gone into enduring that spanking and he felt as if he'd run a marathon. Tears still slide silently down his cheeks. He swiped at them with his now extremely wrinkled shirt sleeve. Frank examined his son who now stood before him repentant and sorrowful. Shirt and slacks wrinkled beyond repair. His soft dirty blonde hair askewed from all angles. Broke his heart.

But there was more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jamie, let's sit and talk." Frank indicated the sofa.

Jamie's face couldn't get any more sad. "Can I stand?" He whispered.

Frank gave a firm shake of the head. "No deal."

Ever so gently, Jamie lowered himself to the couch. No matter how soft the leather was beneath him, it caused him to yelp and whimper. Frank retook his lone chair across from his son giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You said that the security job landed in your lap. How long ago did this occur?" There was another issue Frank and Jamie were going to hash out that night. One that concerned Frank equally as his son's direct disobedience. It concerned his son's health.

Jamie tried not to move on the couch. He wanted to stay as still as possible. Less movement meant less pain. "About two months ago. A buddy needed fill an empty spot for a night and asked me. Then I realized I didn't mind it and it meant an extra $100 a night. It helped." He dipped his head.

Frank nodded in understanding. "Jamie, even though you have been thoroughly punished for disobeying, I do understand your situation. I will help you make it right without dishonesty. I'm assuming in addition to disobeying what I had told you, the job was paid under the table." Most moonlighting was not done with tax returns given out in February.

Nodding, Jamie had known all along that cops had often taken money under the table and knew from his time in law school that it was committing a fraud. He felt the guilt slowly creep into his chest. Surely he wasn't going to be punished again for that lie.

"I'm sorry, dad. I know I was wrong."

The elder paused and let his son's guilt convict him for a moment. "I know you knew it was wrong the whole time you were doing it. For two months, you knew you were doing three things wrong. We've settled up on one of them."

Jamie wracked his brain counting. Disobey. Lying. What was the third? And what did his dad mean settling up on one? "Sir?"

"Your first wrong was the disobeying me. The spanking took care of that. Your second wrong was committing fraud by taking a paycheck under the table. I think serving the community on your days off could right that wrong. I'm hereby sentencing you to 26 hours of community service." Frank smiled.

Community service. Something Jamie actually enjoyed but hadn't been able to do recently due to his jobs. He didn't mind that at all. "Yes sir. And the third?" He couldn't figure out what the third thing he'd done wrong for the last two months.

"Disrespect." His father spoke. The third character trait that when violated ended up any Reagan in hot water.

Jamie's heart picked up its tempo. Thinking back to the last two months, he had been increasingly difficult and disrespect many. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not only has your attitude been piss-poor. You have disrespected yourself by not taking care of yourself. How much weight have you lost in the last two months?" Frank watched as his son took in what was being addressed.

Jamie hadn't felt like eating lately. Worry and guilt had upset his stomach and his mind was too busy to even remember to eat most of the time. When he did eat, it was usually a protein bar while chugging down an energy drink. Sleep had been a challenge for weeks.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. His pants had been definitely fitting loosely, but he hadn't weighed himself in a while to actually know.

"I know you know you have not been treating your body in a healthy way. In a disrespectful way." His father emphasized. "I feel we need to address that, so after dinner tonight, you and I will be having another discussion."

Ice pulsed through his veins. "What?"

Frank knew Jamie would pick up on the implied indication that there would in deed be another spanking occurring that evening in the Reagan household.

"Please dad, no." He begged.

But Frank had resolved he was not going to let his son purposefully sabotage his health. "Yes, son. You will take care of yourself. I know you knew better and I also know that had you come clean in the beginning then the consequences wouldn't be as bad."

Frustration and anger stirred. "But dad. You can't!" His voice raised to a dangerous level which drew a warning look from his dad. Jamie dropped his voice, "You already whooped me real good. I'll do better. I'll take care of myself."

"Jamie, I will not compromise when it comes to your health." His father stated matter of factly.

"I'm fine!" Jamie shot up momentarily forgetting the pain in his backside but driven by the indignation of the accountability.

Frank Reagan was on his feet in an instance and charged to his son in two steps. Gripping his son's upper arm, he rotated him slightly before landed three heavy swats. Instantly Jamie cried out, tears flowing. "OWW!"

The booming voice of the Commissioner directed his younger son to sit. Jamie instantly obeyed and curled himself up on the couch trying to avoid contact with his backside.

Frank saw a perpetual teen. "Do you need to go back over my knee now, young man?"

"No sir."

"This is what I'm talking about Jamison. Your attitude of late. Disrespect will not be tolerated. As I said, we will discuss this after dinner. Until then, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. There are probably some old sweats in your room."

Jamie didn't move for a moment. He was being dismissed with a promise of a further "discussion". He knew well that a spanking was coming, but he just wanted to escape without any more fire burning below him.

He took the stairs slowly and entered his old bedroom. Sure enough in the chest of drawers a pair of sweats remained welcoming him. He striped his slacks down and decided to forego even the sweats. Pulling off his dress shirt he placed it on the desk chair with his pants. He curled onto his bed, on his stomach, and clutched his pillow tightly. Renewed tears fell silently, but just as the night before, the release allowed him an ability to sleep he'd been lacking.

As Frank walked into the kitchen, Henry waited at the table with a glass of strong liquor. "That was rough." He stated casually to his son.

"Not over yet unfortunately." He took a swig. "But we're closer to dealing with it."

"Did he ever mention where he was actually moonlighting?" Henry asked.

Frank shook his head, "So much for a private discussion, hun Pops?"

"If you wanted it private, the living room is not where you have it and you know it." He laughed.

"True. True. And Jamie never said." He'd been wondering the same thing.

"And I'm curious of the reason he came clean. Did you notice anything between him and Danny today? I feel like I was picking up on more than just the normal angst." Ever the detective.

But Frank shared the same institution. Maybe a conversation with his oldest would be necessary tonight.

Another sip of strong liquor. "I've got some things to look over before everyone arrives. And I think you've got some preparations to finish."

The two elder men were left alone to their thoughts and tasks for the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Grandpa." The voice of Nicky flitted through the open door. His only granddaughter. His light in any tough and trying day.

He put down the budget report and welcomed his little pixie. "Why don't you go and see if Gramps could use your talent in the kitchen." He gave a gentle kiss on her temple. Her mom, Erin, leaned against the entrance of the living room with caution eyes as Nicky skipped to the kitchen.

"You doing ok, dad?" Erin said softly.

In taking a deep breath of air, "It's been a rough one."

"Danny warned me you were whooping Jamie today. Care to let me in on the reason?" Erin tried.

Frank looked at his only daughter. He knew her heart was in the right place. "You'll have to ask him. If he wants to tell you, then that's his prerogative."

"Where is he? Six feet under in the backyard?" Her warm smile helped.

"He's upstairs. I checked on him and he's been napping for a while." Erin had a wave of relief. She knew Jamie hadn't been sleeping. Everyone could see by the bags under his eyes.

Soon the house filled with the arrival of Danny and family. Grandpa Henry greeted the boys with opened arms and then quickly put them to task on setting the table. Erin, Linda and Nicky helped finish up the final preparations. Danny joined his father in the living room.

"How'd it go?" Danny asked tentatively.

Frank understood Danny had some knowledge of the occurrences at the house. "How long have you known about your brother's side job?" A thin line of accusation held in the the words.

Danny quickly responded. "I found him last night at Trixie's while looking for a witness to a case I'm working. I swear I just found out last night."

Frank nodded. Trixie's. The less than stellar night club in East New York. At least that answered that one unknown.

"Did he tell you I busted him?" Danny asked.

"No." Frank quickly replied.

"Well he deserved it. You should have seen the attitude he popped off. He was lucky I didn't whoop him there at the club." Danny's frustration at his brother's attitude resurfaced.

"Oh." Frank missed the implication that Danny had busted Jamie's backside. He had assumed Danny was talking about busting him at the clubs for moonlighting. Maybe he would have gone a little lighter on the swats. Or not.

Jamie had gotten what he earned.

Speaking of Jamie, he finally made his way down the stairs. He'd put on the sweats and an old Harvard t-shirt to match. Danny gave him a scrutinizing eye. "You ok, baby brother?"

Jamie wasn't quite ready for interaction. He had woken when Nicky and Erin had arrived, but he forced himself out of bed when he heard Jack and Sean's voice knowing that dinner would be soon. "I'll live." He grinned and then saw his dad come from behind his big brother. "Maybe." He amended.

Linda arrived moments later to announce dinner was served and the three Reagan men made their way to the dining room. Jamie chose to sit nearest Grandpa Henry putting him the farthest from his father just in case. He locked his jaw and put on the bravest face he could as he lowered himself onto the old wooden chair. Erin protectively watched her baby brother sit and took the chair next to him. She placed a loving hand on his knee.

As per the usual proceedings, grace was said before the meal. The meatloaf was passed around and an easy conversation flitted between the family members. Jamie, however, didn't feel up to interjecting and focused on eating.

"Uncle Jamie are you sick?" Jack asked from across the table.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm alright, Jack. Thanks for asking." He took a drink from his glass.

Jack went back to his green beans, but Nicky started her questioning. "Are you sure Uncle Jamie? There's a pretty hot discussion on the legal rights and you haven't put in your two cents." She wore her concern on her face just like her momma.

"Yea and you're wearing sweats." Sean commented. "I don't think I've ever seen you in sweats at Sunday dinner."

"Just a rough day for me guys. Don't worry. I'm really alright." The scrutiny from his niece and nephews was easily deflected, but the look of concern on his sister and sister-in-law's face wasn't as easily satisfied. He gave them a weak smile.

Dinner wound down. Plates emptied. Conversations ended. "Linda, Nicky, Erin, would you mind clearing tonight?" Frank asked as he finished his wine.

A chorus of agreements came from the ladies around the table. He smiled as Erin brushed his shoulder when she came to collect his plate. Receiving a small nod from Frank, Henry addressed Jack and Sean. "You boys ready for our game of chicken foot?"

Excitedly the boys got up from the dining room table. "I'll get the dominoes." Jack called heading towards the sun-room where the dominoes were.

"I'll clear the table." Sean shouted in response as he bolted for the kitchen.

Frank mouthed a 'thank you' to Henry who pushed back from the head of the table and followed his youngest GG.

"Jamie, I think you need to return to your room, so we can have that talk." Frank's voice filled the silence left in the wake of everyone's exit.

Staring at his dad, his eyes pleaded his case. "While everyone is here?"

He couldn't imagine taking a whooping while his brother and sister's families were in the house though it wouldn't be the first time.

"Everyone is occupied and this is not up for discussion." Frank said. He didn't see nor have any reservations at taking his youngest to task while his grandchildren were in the house. They needed to know that no matter how old a child becomes, that child is still in fact is a child and is held to an expectation and standard. Especially a Reagan child.

Jamie started his rebuttal, but came up short at the look of his father's face. "We can take care of it in the living room if you so desire."

"No sir." He blanched. Getting spanked at 26 would be much better in his bedroom rather than in the living room.

"Then upstairs with you." Frank spoke.

Jamie slowly pushed away from the table and gave one last hoping glance at his father and then at his brother. This was his doing. Well maybe a 1/10th of his doing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked as Jamie left the dining room and slowly started up the stairs.

Frank gave his eldest a questioning look. "I have no task for you to occupy your time. Maybe help the ladies with the dishes or join the game of dominoes with your boys." He paused. "Or wait for me to finish spanking your brother and then comfort him like only you can."

Frank knew Danny's bleeding heart for his brother. This was part of why Jamie's second spanking would be done when his brother could be there.

"Is this for working the club?" Danny asked as they both headed towards the living room.

"No. We handled that earlier with the strap." Danny sighed heavily. He assumed Jamie would get the strap, but he hoped he would be spared. "Only three stripes." Frank eased his son's mind.

"Thanks dad. I know he deserved more."

Frank nodded and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You would have given me more, wouldn't you?" Danny asked curiously.

A light laugh came from Frank. "You boys definitely handle your punishments differently. You would have required the full meal with the strap to get through your thick skull. Jamie only needed a little taste to understand."

"So what's this whooping for?" asked Danny.

"Disrespect." Frank answered as he reached inside the ornate decorated box that held the implements that sent fear into the Reagan children.

Danny watched his father withdraw the hairbrush. Though he knew it wasn't meant for him, his stomach still recoiled at the sight of the thing. As his dad ascended the stairs, he wished his baby brother good luck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is Uncle Jamie getting a spanking?" Jack asked as he straightened his dominoes.

All eyes turned to him. Linda looked up from the dish she was drying. "Why in the world would you ask that, Jack?"

Very matter of factly, Jack turned to face his mom and answered. "Well he went upstairs and I just saw Grandpa going up there too and he's carrying the hairbrush dad spanked Sean a few weeks ago."

Linda didn't know how to answer and was thankful when Henry took the responsibility. "Well, my very observant Jack, he is. He broke all three cardinal Reagan rules and your grandfather, Jamie's dad, is disciplining him for that." He chose his words carefully.

"Isn't he too old?" Sean questioned.

Grandpa Henry released a breathy laugh. "You're never too old to earn the consequences of your actions. You two remember that. Now what are the three cardinal Reagan rules?"

Both boys answered in unison. "Don't lie, disobey or disrespect."

Nicky spoke from the kitchen sink. "Uncle Jamie wasn't lying when he said he had a rough day. If he broke all three of those rules, he won't be sitting for a long time."

Sean and Jack both laughed. Linda was quick to reprimand them. "Now, you two listen well. You both do not like when we comment on your spankings around the others and you will not speak of this to Uncle Jamie. Is that clear?"

Both boys nodded instantly. "Verbal answer requires verbal response." Grandpa Henry stated firmly.

"Yes sir." "Yes ma'am." They both agreed.

Erin put a hand on Nicky's arm. "That goes for you, too. Please do not say anything to him about this. You can imagine how embarrassed he is." Nicky could imagine. She hated when anyone knew about her spankings and she was only fifteen.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand." Plus she wouldn't say anything to Jamie. He was only ten years older than her, and they both were really close. She would never want to say or do anything that would embarrass him.

Danny sat himself on the lower stoop of the stair waiting for the fireworks to start upstairs. He hated Jamie's situation, but he was glad his dad was finally getting down to Jamie's black hole.

Upstairs, Jamie paced the small bedroom. Rubbing his backside, the pain had substantially lessened. Still hurt like it hadn't hurt in many years; his dad had done a number on him. He had no clue how he would survive another spanking. Tears of frustration and fear battled behind his eyes as his hands ran through his hair.

"This isn't a cakewalk for me either, son." The voice of Frank Reagan nearly made Jamie jump out of his skin.

Jamie recovered, "Well then let's forget all this."

Frank smiled as he walked into the room. Jamie's stomach knotted at the sight of the hairbrush. The old, dark maple back held fine black boar hair bristles though Jamie wasn't sure it was ever used to actually brush anyone's hair. It's sole purpose for as long as Jamie had know it was for the correction and redirection of Reagan children.

Instantly, Jamie began to barter with his dad. Anything to not get the hairbrush. "Dad, I'm sorry. I'll take better care of myself. I'll call every night and tell you what I've eaten. I'll call you in the mornings and tell you how much I've slept. Please." When Frank just continued to stalk towards Jamie, the youngest tried what his father wanted to hear. "I know I've been stupid and I made stupid decision after stupid decision. I'm sorry. Please just spank me. Not the brush."

Frank listened and let Jamie speak, but he had set his resolve as he climbed the stairs. Jamie would feel the brush and he would know that he did not allow for such behavior.

"Son, this can either be over with quickly or you can drag it out. You're getting a good spanking for your arrogance and disrespect not only to yourself but this family for the past months."

The tears fell down his cheeks. Jamie pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes willing them to stop. "I don't want a spanking."

Frank had to remind himself that his 26 year old stood before him and not his eight year old son. Jamie's voice sounded so small.

"I know you don't, son. But you'll take your punishment and then we'll be done with all this nonsense for the night."

Jamie shook his head taking a step back. He bumped his dresser and the pain in his rear flared. A whimper escaped. He couldn't submit to a spanking.

"No. I'm a grown ass man." A surge of defiance coursed through his body like an electric shock.

Frank knew this discussion was going to go two ways. One would be Jamie acknowledging his failings and breaking down to accept his punishment. Though he was the more sensitive son and the one who often saw reason, the hopes of that outcome were slim. The other would be an explosion and deficiency. Apparently it would be the latter.

He attempted to keep his voice level and fought the urge to charge his young son into the ground. "You are first and foremost my son. My son who will learn to watch his temper and hold his tongue and not speak to his father in such a way."

His father's voice growled and Jamie knew he was treading on thin ice. He smartly snapped his mouth close, but his arms crossed his chest in silent protest.

"If I ever hear you swear at me again, I will not only whip your behind, but you'll eat soap for a week. Is that understood?"

Gnawing on his lower lip, Jamie glared daggers. When Frank's eye brows raised in warning, Jamie quickly bit out, "Yes, sir."

"Get your tail over here right now Jamison Henry. I hope for your behind's sake that your brain grasps the lessons from tonight because you're leash just got a little shorter, young man."

A frustrated huff came from between his lips before his brain even processed it. But worse, as if someone was controlling him from outside his body, Jamie heard himself mutter, "What's new?" His words dripped with sarcasm. Frank stood and came to Jamie's side in a blink of an eye.

Ripping off Jamie's sweats took no effort whatsoever. Now his 26 year old son stood naked from the waist down. The red glow from his earlier spanking still let off some heat, but it was about to start an inferno. His hand landed with a firm smack in the middle of Jamie's backside. His large hand covered plenty of area catching both cheeks at once. Again and again, his hand landed causing Jamie pain and anguish as he tried to skirt away, but his father had his upper arm and kept bringing him back to his side.

"Dad!" Howled Jamie. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Frank had said enough. Words were not getting through his son at this point. Action was necessary. Apparently the few months on the job had turned Jamie more and more into Danny.

Ten swats later, Jamie sobbed openly. Frank whipped the boy to face him. With one hand still gripping tightly on Jamie's arm, the other grasped his chin firmly. Red-eyed and snotty nosed, Frank stared into his son's eyes. "Are you about finished?"

He whimpered a pathetic "yes, dad" as his one free hand reached behind him and attempted to rub the sting out. Frank shook his head taking in the state of his boy. Half naked, face as red as a beet, covered in tears and snot, fully exposed to his father, and trying to rub out the spanking he'd just gotten. It would have been comical, but it was anything but.

"That mouth of yours is getting to be more and more like Danny every day." Frank stated.

Jamie's sly smile emerged and Frank couldn't help be reflect it. "I didn't say that was a good thing. His got him more than a few whoopings, so I'd suggest you think twice before you start taking lessons from him."


	10. Chapter 10

Frank allowed the boy his other arm that went straight to rubbing his sore cheeks. Unfortunately it would do him no good. "Now, I'd like to take care of what I came up here for in the first place."

Jamie shuddered as his father walked back to the bed.

"You better come over her now, Jamison." His dad commanded.

Finally accepting defeat, Jamie shuffled to stand in front of his father with sweats and underwear still tangled at his feet. "I am real sorry dad." Jamie tried to sooth the tension.

"I'm glad to hear it and I think you might actually mean it." The idea that his dad didn't believe his apology stung just as bad as his backside. He decided then that he would take his punishment. If nothing else, just to be done with this for both their sakes.

"I think we have covered the reasoning behind this spanking enough for the night, but know that I care more about you than myself. You need to start caring more about you. You're 26 and too young to have a heartache or any other complication from not taking care of yourself now. Plus I know you can see the effects your lack of sleep is having with your relationships." Frank had to catch himself from laughing aloud.

"You know I'm reminded of the headaches you gave your momma when you didn't get your nap. For whatever reason, you always need more sleep than anyone else. You had to have a nap up until you started grade school and even then you'd come home from school and we'd find you asleep on your floor before dinner." Jamie remembered those memories.

"You better start getting some sleep and stop chugging those stupid energy drinks. They're hell on your body."

"How'd you know?" Jamie asked surprised.

"For the last three Sundays, you've come in throwing one back before Sunday dinner. And I've seen their skeletons in your car."

A weighted pause came next as both men thought of the impending doom. Finally Frank didn't say anything, just reached for Jamie's wrist guiding him over his lap. The bed supported Jamie's upper body while his dad adjusted him over his broad lap.

Frank thought of any words that needed to be spoken, but didn't have it in him for a long lecture. He'd used all his words today. Instead, he tightened his grip around Jamie's waist and placed his hand on Jamie's radiating bottom. "Jamison Henry, no more. Understood?"

He knew what his dad meant. In those two words, he meant no more side job. No more disrespect. No more treating his body like crap. No more lies. No more doing things that ended him up across his father's lap. "Yes, daddy."

Jamie knew he was defeated and if he ever wanted to have the privilege of sitting again, his brain better listen to his dad and catch up. His backside had paid the price over and over again today.

If Frank's heart could have broken, it would have shattered in a million pieces. Jamie hadn't called him daddy in ages. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself for possibly one of the hardest spankings he'd ever have to force himself to give. If he could, he'd forget it all and pull Jamie up and into his arm. But he couldn't.

His hand landed on the right cheek first. Jamie umphed with the first few strokes. The ows came soon after. Tears ran freely as Frank set into a steady pace. He wasn't going to give Jamie a long hand spanking, but he wanted to toast the boy up before the hairbrush came.

With a short pause, Frank reached over to where he'd placed the hairbrush. It weighed a ton in his hand. Jamie wouldn't need many to drive home his point. He tapped Jamie's behind which caused him to flinch.

The strike that landed nearly made Jamie's scream his head off, but he suppressed into the comforter of his bed. His father was striking low on his butt. He'd feel this for days. The belt hurt in the moment, but the pain faded fast. The hairbrush not only hurt in the moment, but left the skin tender for days to come. Jamie knew that anytime he sat down, he'd feel the results of this spanking.

Frank had decided on a number of strokes before he started with the hairbrush knowing how difficult it would be to get there while listening to Jamie's cries. He decided a good dozen would teach him his lesson.

By the halfway point though, Jamie's strangled cries could be heard downstairs. Danny's head shook as he listened to the cries of his baby brother. Dad was sure taking it to Jamie. He hadn't heard Jamie hollering that badly since he'd left the house. Linda came to his side after finishing up with kitchen.

"Oh my. Is that Jamie?" She heard a particular loud scream. "You'd think Frank was stringing him up."

"That brush is nasty."

Linda, like the others, had realized something off about Jamie weeks ago and she always wondered in the back of her mind when it would come to head. She never expected to have to hear the outcome of it. Slowly, she walked back towards the kitchen and swung the door shut. Erin, who had joined Nicky and the boys at the table gave her a weak smile.

Danny scooted over as Linda joined him on the stoop. "How long has been hollering like that?"

"Not long. I heard a lot of yelling earlier, so Jamie's mouth must have fired off."

A small smile crossed his face. His little brother had a mix of him and Joe in him. Joe's sense of righteousness and Danny's lip. He was going to make a great police office. If only his brain would learn.

The screams stopped and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

Jamie's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The brush sat lonely on the bed after completing its task. Frank's large hand that had just brought such agony and pain now softly circled Jamie's back. "You're alright baby boy. Deep breaths."

It took a good five minutes for Jamie to regain control of his breathing. The tears still flowed and he wondered if he would ever stop crying. "I'm going to stand you up." His legs wobbled as he found his footing.

"Boxers only?" Frank asked receiving a small nod of confirmation. The sweats had long been kicked off and laid haphazardly on the floor long forgotten. As gently as possible, Frank pulled out the waistband of Jamie's shorts and pulled them northward.

Jamie's hand wiped at his face attempting to clean the snot and tears away. It was pointless.

"Come here Jamie." Frank stated calmly.

Jamie came into his father's arm and felt them wrap lovingly around him. Hugs and physical contact didn't happen often between father and sons, but Jamie melted into his dad's arms. The stress and weight he'd been carrying the past two months finally broke him. As his dad held him, he felt the guilt and the tension caused by the forbidden truths lift. His body felt tired, his mind overwhelmed. The tears came harder and his chest began to heave.

The two found each other returning to the bed. As only a father could, Frank cradled his son on his lap. Jamie whimpered as his backside made contact. "I'm sorry baby." Frank's hand smoothed Jamie's frazzled hair.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit, son." Frank spoke as Jamie's tears slowly subsided.

As Jamie crawled slowly to the head of the bed, he said, "Dad, I'm sorry I screwed up." He really meant it this time. He was thankful for the way his dad raised him though not thankful for the consequences.

Frank went to his son's side, gently kissed the crown of his head. "You are forgiven. You are a good boy. This doesn't change that."

Jamie nodded into the pillow he clutched.

With a click, the door shut. Frank released the tensed breath he'd been holding. "Mary, I wish you were here." He spoke to his wife's ever presence in their house. His wish for her comfort yearned more than on a regular day.

His footsteps fell on the stairs altering Danny of his father's coming. He looked up. The look of concern colored his face and Frank gave him a heavy sigh. "Your turn." Frank's hand landed on Danny's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Linda stood at Frank's side and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You ok?"

Frank took in his daughter-in-law and was thankful for her presence in their lives. "There have definitely been better Sunday nights. Just glad that's over." The two headed towards the kitchen with the rest of the family.

"Hey Grandpa, how's Uncle Jamie?" Jack asked as he laid his last domino winning the game.

Frank, though not completely shocked, took a minute to answer. He figured the house would know how Jamie was being punished. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and the bottle of bourbon. "Repentant." The glass slowly filled with the golden liquor.

Erin went to her father's side and laid her head on his shoulder. With the same comforting hand, Frank smoothed his daughter's head. "He's all right." He comforted her. Erin never took Jamie's whoopings very well. He was her baby brother and ever since mother had passed, she felt the need to be his maternal figure. "Danny's going to him now. Give them a minute and then you can go and coddle the boy."

She gave him a weak smile and hugged her dad tighter. "Deal me in." He said as he claimed a spot around the table.

A soft knock and the change of light altered Jamie someone had entered the room. Danny slowly and quietly padded across the room to the bed. "Hey buddy." Jamie looked up with sad puppy dog eyes to see Danny joining him on the bed.

With legs stretched out, Danny pulled Jamie towards his lap. Jamie whimpered sadly as the adjustment reminded him of the pain behind him. Danny's fingers laced through Jamie's hair. "You'll be ok." He reassured his baby brother. They remained in the dark together for a while as Jamie's eyes became heavier.

Danny listened closely to Jamie's heartbeat and his breathing. They leveled out as the young boy fell asleep.

It had been a while since Danny had joined his kid brother. Linda checked her watch as another game of dominoes came close to an end. Erin knew Linda and the boys needed to get back home as well as her and Nicky. "I'll go check on the boys." She said to her sister-in-law who mouthed a thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny hadn't realized he had drifted off until the creaking of the door opening started his heart. A danger of the job. Erin's silhouette filled the doorway. She quietly came into the room.

"It's getting late Danny." She whispered noticing Jamie sleeping.

As Danny shifted on the bed, the movement caused Jamie to stir. Erin came to his side and pushed his locks back from his forehead and placed a tender kiss. "Hey baby brother." Her hand softly caressed the side of his face. He gave her a weak smile.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna go. You need anything, let me know." Danny softly tousled Jamie's hair before putting a kiss on top of his head. "And let's not have to relive this anytime soon, ok."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Danny." He weakly said. His mouth was dry and he felt exhausted.

"Don't mention it, kid. Bye sis." Danny headed for the door.

Clicking on the lamp on the bedside table, Erin took in her baby brother's appearance. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair looked like a mop. He only wore his boxers brief. And she could see the redness peeking out from under his shorts. "Dad, got you good."

"Yea. Definitely one of my worst." He said as he subconsciously reached back and rubbed the stinging behind him.

Erin couldn't help but smile. She sat in the empty spot next to him. "Want to tell me what you did?"

He really didn't, but he felt that everyone else knew. Quickly he gave her a rundown to which she responded, "Dang, Jamie. You really know how to get yourself in some hot water."

He weakly smiled. "And I guess I owe you an apology for my attitude lately. It's been real shitty lately. Ow!" He cried.

Erin had just reached down and popped Jamie on his vulnerable backside. "Watch it." She warned. "Just because you're talking to me and it's true, doesn't me you use that kind of language."

Jamie rubbed the renewed sore spot. "Sorry."

A few moments passed between them. "Could you hear me downstairs?" Jamie was worried. He had been carrying on pretty loudly.

Erin gave him a sad look. "Not really. But you were caught by Jack when dad carried up the hairbrush." Erin noticed it still sat on the bed down by her feet.

Reagan tradition. The offender had to return the implement back to the box. It was part of your penance. Reminded you that it was there to be used again.

Jamie groaned. "Well crap."

Erin couldn't help but smile. "They won't say anything. Or they better not."

That didn't bring much comfort to Jamie's ego. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence together. Erin's fingers lightly scratched the base of Jamie's head like she used to when he couldn't sleep. The motion caused him to easily fall back into a tranquil state of mind where he didn't think of the last two months or of the last few hours.

After about ten minutes of enjoying her brother's company and knowing Jamie would survive, Erin knew she needed to get up from the bed or she'd fall asleep for the night. "Hey Jamie." Her voice softly filled the room.

"Hmm?" He responded barely hanging on the edge of sleep.

"I need to get going. You want to come downstairs or you going to stay up here?" Her fingers continued to stroke her baby brother's hair.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie knew he needed to go downstairs. If for anything, a glass of water. He didn't realize how parched he was until now. His eyes burned as he looked at the clock. It was only 7:30, but he felt like he could go to bed and not wake up to the morning. "I'll go down with you." He decided.

"Why don't you go splash some water on your face before. It'll make you feel better." Erin mothered him, but Jamie didn't mind.

As Erin rose from the bed, Jamie moved to the edge. He knew he would have to roll over to find his feet, but he wasn't looking forward to the experience. His backside made contact and a sharp intake of breath drew the attention of Erin. "You need help?"

Jamie hated feeling so vulnerable and remembered how little clothing he wore. Though Erin had seen more of him throughout his years, he still felt a light blush realizing he was wearing his underwear in front of Erin. "Will you toss me those sweats?"

The sweats remained crumpled on the floor where he'd kicked them off earlier in the evening. Erin reached down and tossed them his way. The ache he felt was nothing he couldn't live with, but he definitely wasn't looking forward to going to work the next morning.

Erin made her way out the door with one more look back at her little brother. He looked so young to her though he was closer to thirty than twenty, but she'd always see the little boy who followed her.

The bathroom light caused him to squint his eyes. He relieved his full bladder. He took a look at his battered backside. Angry red covered from the crown to his thigh. Dark red circles from the hairbrush seemed to mock him. "Ow." He said at just the look of it.

Walking down the stairs caused the material of his shorts to rub against his backside. It was going to be a long time before the results of his dad's handiwork would fade. As he reached the first floor, he heard the voices of his father and granddad coming from the living room.

"Hey." Erin came from the kitchen holding a large glass of water. "Thought you'd want this." Jamie took the offered water and swallowed a large gulp.

The water refreshed his dry mouth. "Thanks, sis."

Erin smiled and draped her arm around her little brother. She placed a kiss on his temple as they walked into the living room where Grandpa and Frank sat in their usual spots. Both sat down what they were reading as Jamie and Erin entered. Nicky, curled in the corner of the couch, dropped her book as Jamie came in. A soft heat rose to his cheeks as he saw his niece knowing she had known about his spanking.

"Hi Uncle Jamie." She softly spoke.

Trying to keep his face as stoic as possible, he lowered himself to the couch, but he couldn't keep help the grimace that crossed his face. Frank watched with a sad expression.

Erin came and sat next to Jamie. She couldn't help but pull Jamie into her side. Though it brought more pain from below, he willingly accepted the comfort. Nicky smiled and crawled into her mother's other side. Erin kissed her head as she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Dad, how about we all stay here tonight? I don't feel like driving back to the apartment tonight." Erin asked from her comfortable spot between her daughter and brother.

"I think I'd like that very much." Frank genuinely smiled.

Erin leaned over towards her brother, "You want to stay, too? Probably better than going home."

Jamie hadn't thought much about leaving. "I guess so."

"You know what? I think I could use a second helping of dessert. Who'd like to join me?" Henry pushed up from his chair.

At the mention of anything sweet, Nicky was on her feet. "Yes please!" She squeaked.

"Come on, Jamie. You look like you could use more Junior's' cheesecake." Henry extended his hand towards his youngest grandson. He hadn't gotten to get his hug in since Jamie's walloping and he needed it just as much as the others did.

Slowly, Jamie untangled himself from Erin's arms. "Yea, ok. Sounds good Grandpa." Though he didn't really want any cheesecake, he still got up and went to his granddad's side. The older man paused and took his grandson into his arm.

Hugs did not come often and Jamie hugged his grandfather back. "Sorry, Grandpa."

"Phooey." Grandpa Henry laughed. "All is forgiven." With a squeeze, he released Jamie and the two headed towards the kitchen.

Frank extended his hand to Erin who easily accepted. "Everything will be all right." He kissed the side of her head. "But I think Jamie might need some help getting out of his lease. Think you could take a look at it?" Erin smiled as she fit snuggly under her father's strong protective arm.

"Of course." She hummed.

As the two made their way into the kitchen, Jamie stood with his arm around Nicky resting his chin just atop her head as Henry sliced pieces of cheesecake onto awaiting plates. Frank took a deep breath and knew that they had just waded through some rough waters, but all would be well in the end. As Jamie smiled contently, he knew his baby boy would continue to make him proud each and every day.


End file.
